


Coffee And Cake

by CeciACelosia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciACelosia/pseuds/CeciACelosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is scared of meeting new people the whole concept makes him want to throw up. So when a new guys moves in across the hall from him and he meets him at a small cafe across the street what will happen? Can this new guy help Arthur or will it be Arthur who helps him? Modern AU. Arthur/Merlin Two OC'S added.</p><p>Arthur's family is the ones who are to blame but what can he do about it? He's to scared to tell Merlin the truth about him, but what is Merlin Hiding? </p><p>Can these two damaged men help each other out to be healed and find love in the middle of all this horrid life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee And Cake

Cake And Coffee

Hello guys Ceci here. I have started a Merlin fic and this one is Merlin/Arthur it's a modern AU and i have read a few and it's normally it's Merlin who has the problem and Arthur is the one who helps him out so instead i have made it that Arthur has a problem but so does Merlin.  
This will be slash but it will be developed in the chapters as i go along.

o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

As Arthur sat in an empty cafe, watching the rain pour down on the windows he couldn't help but think what his life would be like if he hadn't left home at such a young age. His mother had been put in the hospital because of her illness, his father had began to be even more distance if that was even possible and his little sister was so upset that she hadn't stopped crying for the past week.

That all happened around ten years ago and now Arthur was now at the ripe young age of 25. He visited this empty cafe every time he was feeling down and wanted some space to think. He lived in a big apartment alone he did have neighbours but he would rather sit in this little cafe than speak two words to them.

Arthur was a rather how to say it a shy person. If he didn't know someone well enough then he wouldn't speak a word to them unless they spoke to him first. He had heard people say a new guy had moved into the apartment just across the hall from him.

Arthur had thought about going and introducing himself to the new guy in an attempt to make a new friend but the whole concept of it made Arthur feel sick to his stomach, so after overcoming the urge to spew his guts up all over his new carpet that sat under his sofa, Arthur took his jacket and walked out his front door.

He had been sitting in this cafe for a good hour and a half and he hadn't noticed a tall skinny man with longish black hair had sat down next to him with two cups of hot coffee. As Arthur finally realized the man sitting next to him. He looked shocked at first as the man simply handed him a coffee.

"Erm thanks."

"You're welcome."

The two men just sat there drinking the coffee in silence. In the three years that Arthur had been coming to this little cafe he had not once seen another customer in the shop, he wondered how the shop managed to stay in business with just him coming in for coffee and maybe a slice of the owner's homemade cake.

"I'm Merlin. I just moved in to the apartment block that is a few minutes away from here."

Arthur jumped at the man's voice he didn't think the man would so openly talk to him but then again, this man had just went and brought Arthur a coffee without even knowing him.

"I'm Arthur you must be the new guy who moved in across the hall from me. Room 295 right?"

Arthur found himself talking to Merlin easily, maybe it was the fact that Merlin had started the conversation with him first. Why had this Man that he didn't know at all just start up a conversation up?

"Yes so you're in 280 then?"

Arthur nodded as he drank his coffee, as he went back to looking blankly out the window, the rain had let up and the sun had came out he just sat there as the door bell ring, he hadn't heard it the first time because he was so lost in his thoughts.

Arthur was shocked to see the owner of the shop walking through the door with nothing more than a dress and a very wet looking jacket.

"Arthur! Oh Hell I haven't seen you in a while!" The girl said as she found Arthur looking shocked.

"Wait Einin if you're just now coming in who's running the shop?"

"My sister, well sister I mean best friend that I count as a sister. I had a few things that I needed to do today so I asked her to open the place up."

"No homemade cake then."

Arthur let out a small sigh and he went to looking out the window again, he really did enjoy Einin's homemade cakes, she had spent around seven years of her life studying and working to become the best pastry chef out there and she ended up opening a little cafe in a small rundown neighborhood were more people were stabbed than came in the shop.

"I made the cake this morning before I went to do the things I needed too. So two slices with extra sauce?"

Two? What did she mean by two? Arthur suddenly remembered that Merlin was sitting next to him.

"Oh yes two please Einin, Merlin here brought me coffee so I may as well buy him cake."

"I Swear Arthur C Pendragon you live off Coffee and Cake."

Einin laughed at herself and walked towards the kitchen taking off her soaking wet jacket and muttering things that Arthur could only assume were profanities about her clothes been wet.

"You know her?"

"Oh yes Einin and I go back about five years we meet when I first moved into the apartment. Two years later she opened this place up."

"So she's your girlfriend then?"

Arthur hadn't noticed that Einin had came back with his cake so he jumped when he heard her voice behind him.

"Oh God No. Me and Arthur, don't make me wet myself with laughter. This guy is as straight as a roundabout."

Arthur spat all his coffee out onto the bench, and started coughing he looked up at Einin who was bright red with laughter and almost dropping the cake on the floor.

She placed the plated down while trying to stop herself from laughing as she also got a cloth to wipe up the coffee.

"I have missed you Arthur, you're so easy to mess with. No but me and Arthur never had anything like that. I liked him when we first met but when he told me his preferences I became like his best friend."

Arthur smiled at the comment Einin had made, she was in fact one of the only people he classed as a friend apart for Gwaine and Gwen. Of course those two were getting married soon not to each other, Gwaine was getting married to Einin and Gwen was getting married to Lancelot.

"How's everything with Gwaine?"

"Okay he's working overtime he wants the wedding to be like everything I ever wanted or something. I told him that if he shows up not stinking of alcohol that will be great."

"Anyway not to change the subject or anything but who is your friend here?"

Einin asked the way she said friend made Arthur want to through the cake in her face, but seeing as he was hungry and wanted cake he though he would rather eat it then through it in her face.

"This is Merlin he just moved into the apartment across from me. You know were Percival use to live before him and his girl got a place together."

"Oh yeah I was wondering who moved in I saw the movers in there this morning before I left for here. Nice to meet you Merlin I'm Einin I live in 268 just near you two."

Einin smiled and put her hand out for Merlin to shack; he took her hand and shook it.

"it is nice to meet you Einin."

As those two got to talking Arthur stuffed his face with a hot chocolate fudge cake with extra sauce, he wished he hadn't because he was feeling like he was going to spew everywhere after he had, after all it had just hit him that Merlin was a complete stranger.

Arthur was brought out oh his thoughts to stop himself from throwing up as Einin suddenly talked.

"Your not eating Merlin?"

"Oh I was thinking if I could take it home to eat?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

As Einin walked off with the plate and began to box it up Arthur couldn't help but notice Merlin wouldn't stop looking at him, Did he have chocolate all over his face? Then it finally clicked in Arthurs head. The reason Merlin brought him coffee when they first meet, why Merlin was been so friendly towards him.

Arthur looked at Merlin and asked the one question he hated asking the most, even though he slightly hoped that Merlin was.

"Are you Gay?"

"Yes and you're canny cute." Merlin answered without hesitation and with a smile.

"Sorry but..."

even though Arthur was happy about this, he wasn't looking for anyone right now as he just came out of a bad relationship but Einin walked over with the boxed up cake. She knew right away what had happened and sighed. She turned and looked to Merlin with a look that could kill a dead person. Arthur knew that she would explain it for him, but it hurt him that he couldn't say it himself.

"Listen here Merlin. Arthur is taking a down low on the whole dating game, so I am going to tell you not to push the issue. If Arthur comes in here looking like he did last week I know where you live." Einin crossed her arms smiled and walked away.

"Well I'm having nightmares tonight."

"Sorry she's just insane like that... i swear she runs the local gang around here."

Arthur said this and got up the leave before looking back at Merlin.

"Come on since we live in the same place may as well walk home together. "

Arthur quickly left the cafe and waited for Merlin outside. Arthur tucked some of his long blonde hair behind his ear, he had left to grow out since his brake up and he wanted to see what he would look like with long hair. He liked it but hated it at the same time.

Both men silently walked home together not saying a word, not even when Merlin walked though his own front door did Arthur return his goodbye.

Arthur walked into his Apartment and slumped onto his sofa.

"Fuck"

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

Ceci ~ well what did you guys think at my first attempt at writing a merlin/Arthur slash. It's only the first chapter but i plan to explain more of everything in the chapter to come. I hope you don't mind i added Two OC'S into this. I couldn't help it at all.

As the chapters go on you will find out Merlin's problem and Arthurs will get worse at the return of his little sister, His family problems with start to affect him even more and will Merlin be able to help at all?


	2. A Game Review And Loud Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Few hour's after Arthur meets Merlin, loud music is heard throw his walls. He sighs knowing who it is that is blasting this loud music. 
> 
> Going out of his apartment to get her to turn it down he find's Einin and Merlin standing outside, The girl they are wanting to most likely kill is Reyna. Einin's and Arthur's other friends
> 
> Merlin think's that the new girl is in big trouble but when she drag's him inside her Apartment as Einin and Arthur have already stepped inside, he has no idea what to do with himself.
> 
> Arthur suddenly comes down with a fever, and Einin has to dash out to see her mother leaving Merlin in Arthur's apartment with a sick Arthur what will happen? 
> 
> (Totally suck at doing these)

Hay Guys I'm back what did you think of my first chapter? Was it any good? Anyway back to the story. 

o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

Arthur sighed he had been lying on his sofa for the past three hours looking up at his white wash roof. He had been fighting the urge to throw up after coming home from the Cafe with Merlin, it had really hit him hard about Merlin.

He slowly sat up holding his head; it felt like someone was hitting him again and again with a hammer. He looks towards his wall mounted flat screen television. Arthur liked his job, he didn't have to go out of the house and meet all his co-workers. He didn't have to laugh at his bosses lame jokes, didn't have to wear suits all day.

Arthur was a games reviewer, he had the bran new Xbox 360 and every game out there. As he was about to turn on his Xbox to play the new game that he needed to review loud music was blasted from the apartment next door.

"Great she's home." Arthur sighed in truth he lived next door Einin's best friend and Einin lived next door to her.

The numbers in the apartment were so mixed up and no-one cared as long as they got their mail, Arthur got off of his sofa and walked to his front door. Slowly opening it the music that was loud in his apartment got even louder.

He walked out into the hall and saw that Einin was standing out in the hall looking dead on her feet she must have been up really early. She looked like she could kill her best friend five times over.

That's when Arthur noticed Merlin was standing in the hall way looking confused. Arthur looked back to Einin and noticed she was in her fluffy pj's.

"I'm going to fucking kill her."

The girl they were talking about was Reyna, Einin's best friend since they were five years old. Einin started banging on the door shouting words that should never be repeated for fear of your ears bleeding and your brain turning to mush.

The door swung open and the full volume of music was now heard throughout the whole floor. Luckily all the other people were use to the music and would normally come out and party in the hallway with them.

Whatever was been shouted couldn't be heard over the overly loud music. Merlin stood there looking rather confused and worried for the new girl because of the anger and intent to kill on Einin's face he was slowly backing away. Not wanting to be part of a murder charge when the three of them burst out laughing.

Reyna motioned with her hands for all three of them to come inside. As Arthur and Einin made their way inside Merlin was hesitant about it until Reyna took a hold of his arm and dragged him inside. He was pulled into a large living room that was decorated in self drawn art.

That Einin was pointing out all the new ones she hadn't seen yet Arthur was just turning the music off and Merlin well Merlin was standing in the corner trying to make himself look like a lamp.

Einin sprawled herself on the soft white fur rug on the floor in front of the radiator. As Arthur turned off the Music Reyna turned around and looked at him.

"You know i would have turned it down if you just asked."

Reyna put her hands on her hips and they laughed. Einin had already fallen asleep on the floor, Reyna sighed. She had opened the shop for Einin that morning because she had some things that needed to be done today.

"I'm not asleep before any of you do anything."

Arthur and Reyna shook their heads and Merlin stood confused.

"I was just going to get you a blanket but if you're awake, then get your skinny ass off my rug."

Einin yawned before getting up off the floor seeing Merlin standing in the corner looking confused and scared like a newly brought home puppy.

"Merlin stop be anti-social and talk to us."

Einin waved her hands in a dramatic fashion as she waited for Merlin to come out from the corner he had placed himself in.

Merlin slowly walked out from the corner and sat on the sofa, looking a bit bewildered about what to do next.

As Arthur, Einin and Reyna stood around talking Merlin sat there wondering what he was meant to do after all he had only just meet all three of them.

"So who is hungry? I was in the middle of making dinner I had only just finished the prep work so I can easily make more."

Arthur and Einin nodded and Merlin sat there thinking it rude to just come into someone's home, sit on their sofa and eat their food.

If it wasn't for Reyna just offering him food out of the blue he might just have stayed quiet the whole day.

"So Merlin anything your allergic to? Just so you know I don't kill you by like accident or something."

"Oh no I eat anything, well apart from onions. I hate those things."

"Right so just no onions got ya."

Reyna walked off into the kitchen and started making the food for everyone. Arthur sat down on the sofa on the other side of Merlin and Einin went back to sitting on the rug.

"So Einin has that guy been giving you anymore trouble?"

"Nope he stopped for some reason."

Merlin looked confused but didn't want to ask what had been going on for the fact he didn't know Einin that well.

"Still can't believe he was stalking you after you went to Gwaine's for the weekend."

"He met me at a party me and Gwaine threw and me and Gwaine had an argument and then this guy started stalking me."

Reyna walked back in and sat down next to Einin.

"That didn't take long at all."

"Well yeah it's not that hard to make what I am."

Einin gave that kind of face that said everything and yet nothing at the same time. Shaking her head she went back to talking to Arthur and Merlin.

"So have you any idea why this guy suddenly, stopped?"

Merlin finally asked, Einin looked between Merlin and Reyna with a kind of concerned look. Reyna cracked her knuckles and smiled.

"I told you I would make him leave you alone."

"And I told you I would be fine. Gwaine and Gaius were going to sort it."

"Yeah well it as going on half a year for them to try and make him stop it took me a day."

Einin sighed and looked to Arthur who was looking rather ill.

"You okay Arthur?"

Einin asked as Reyna got up to finish of the meal she was making for them. Einin stood up and placed the back of her hand on Arthurs head.

"Oh for the love of..."

Einin sighed shaking her head as Reyna came back through with four plates.

"He's got a fever again hasn't he?"

Einin nodded and smiled sadly at Reyna as she walked back in and placed the food on the bench.

"Go on you and Merlin take, him home. I'll be able to eat all this after all the portion size is for one to begin with."

"Sorry Reyna."

Einin smiled as she helped Arthur up. Merlin got the door of Reyna apartment and went and got Arthurs. Einin helped him inside and placed him on the rather large sofa.

As she placed him down her phone rang.

"Damn it, Merlin I'm leaving Arthur in your care for now. I need to go see my mother. Look after him; his clothes are in his bedroom. The Door on the right is his bedroom. The second door on the left is the bathroom; there will be medicine in his medicine cupboard."

Merlin nodded as Einin dashed out the room. Merlin then set about doing everything he needed to help Arthur with his fever.

As Merlin was changing his clothes his eyes couldn't help but wonder all over Arthurs pale skin. He noticed how toned and fit Arthur was he must do a hell of a lot of exercise.

After Merlin had forced Arthur to take his damn fever medicine, after a whole hour of him pushing Merlin away he finally took it after Merlin polite said how he would give Arthur the medicine if he didn't take it himself.

Merlin sighed as he watched Arthur peacefully sleeping on the sofa, looking around his apartment he noticed pictures of Arthur with another man. They seemed to be in a relationship.

"My ex-boyfriend."

Merlin turned around and saw Arthur looking at him.

"Sorry I thought you were sleeping. I didn't mean to look around so much."

"It's fine his name was Mordred. He was younger than I am, but at the time we didn't care."

"You know you don't need to tell me any of this right? Plus you should be sleeping."

"I need to tell someone. Einin doesn't even know."

Merlin sighed; he walked over to the sofa and sat on the floor. If Arthur wanted to tell someone 'it' so badly Merlin would let it be him.

"Mordred was only going out with me because my father asked him to, so he could keep tabs on me. I found out about a month ago when I found the letters he had been getting from my dad and sister."

Merlin was shocked at Arthur just blurting this out to him; he was even more shocked that Arthur had burst into tears. Merlin had no idea how to comfort Arthur so he did the only thing that came to his mind.

He kissed him on the lips. Arthur pushed him away; both men were blushing from ear to ear.

"Idiot you could get my fever!"

"Oh so that's what your more bothered 'bout. Not that a man you only meet a few hours before is in your apartment looking after you and then kissed you full on the lips?"

Arthur had no idea how to respond to this, after a few minutes it finally sunk in that he has just been kissed by a man he didn't even know properly. What shocked him more was that he liked it. He really liked it.

Merlin sighed and stood up, he was walking to the door when he heard Arthur calling to him

"Stay with me, just for a little while?"

Merlin laughed a little and turned around a smile on his face, going to the bedroom and pulling the duvet off, he carried it into the living room and placed it over Arthur.

"You can play on my xbox if you get bored."

With that one sentence Arthur was asleep leaving Merlin clueless of what to do, so he did what Arthur said and played on his xbox.

o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

Ceci ~ Okay so Arthur was dating Mordred, O_O I was going to put him with one of the knights but realized i liked them too much to make the out to be the bad guy and seeing how Mordred already is a bad guy why not.

So Arthur has a Fever and Merlin has been left to look after him while Einin had to dash out, their first kiss was to stop Arthur from crying. What will happen when Arthur wakes up to find Merlin in his apartment with a cup of coffee and playing on his xbox.

Arthur's family will start to come in more from the next few chapters and you will find out what Merlin's problem is. I hope you like it and if you have any ideas that you think would be good in this story then please leave a comment. thanks guys and girls 


	3. Incise Wince Spider

Incise Wince Spider – Coffee and cake – chapter 3

Merlin had ended up staying at Arthurs all night, making sure he was okay and playing on his xbox. In that amount of time he had around 3 hours sleep and had around twenty cups of coffee.

He had used all of Arthur's coffee that he had in the apartment, the things was Merlin just couldn't sleep very long at all and if he did he only managed to get around 3 hours each time and the rest of the day he had to drink coffee just to keep his body functioning.

Arthur was still asleep and Merlin was running on empty, so pausing the game he stood up, stretching his legs, and leaving his cup, he quickly sprawled note for Arthur just in case he woke up.

Leaving the apartment he quickly walked over to his and grabbed as many jars of coffee that he could out of his apartment and placing them in a bag, along with a change of clothes, milk and some sugar.

He walked out of his apartment and was walking over to Arthurs, when he heard what sounded like someone humming Incise Wince Spider. He looked around and saw a girl a few years younger than he was standing by the elevator.

He heard a door open and close looking around to see Reyna standing looking like she had been dragged backwards out of a bush. Reyna's eyes weren't looking at him they were looking past him.

Merlin looked back to where he had seen the girl only to see her walking through the door leading to the stairs.

"Fuck"

Reyna got her phone and started dialling a number as she rushed to the door. The last thing Merlin heard her say was

"You guys can't do your fucking job right can you?!"

With that Reyna disappeared from his sight, Merlin sighed a little before he walked back into Arthur's apartment. Sitting down in front of the TV again, he had moved the kettle to the front room where there was a plug, having a few bottles of water to fill the kettle with.

He set about making his cup of coffee as he began to play the game again; He had ended up doing loads of side quests instead of doing the main quest. In his mind this was what the kind of game was all about side quests that you could muck about with until you got bored or had to do the main quest.

Another hour had past and Arthur still hadn't woken up. Merlin had been messing around on the game for the past half an hour now and he was started to get worried. Looking over his shoulder he saw Arthur peacefully sleeping on the sofa.

Merlin was sort of happy that Arthur had opened up to him last night even if it was due to his fever he had still told Merlin, a guy he had only known a few hours before hand, something that he hadn't told anyone not even his best friend.

As a rather loud snore came from Arthur, Merlin burst out laughing; yes Arthur was still very much alive. Seeing as Merlin now knew the Arthur hadn't died last night he got back to the game he was playing.

As he played the game he hadn't noticed that Arthur had woken up, Arthur himself had no idea what was going on. All he remembered was walking into Reyna's apartment and then nothing but the feel of soft lips on his.

He watched Merlin playing on his new game and saw that he was just running around killing things and levelling up.

"You know that's not how you're supposed to play a game?"

Merlin jumped at Arthur's voice, he turned around to find Arthur looking at him.

"I got bored of doing side quests so I thought I would run around killing things."

Arthur sighed but he didn't move to sit up, he just looked at Merlin before going bright red as he remembered what had taken place the night before. Hiding his face in the pillow Merlin looked a bit confused.

"Are you okay Arthur? Has your fever gone back up?"

Merlin asked as he moved to check on Arthur.

Arthur just kept his face hiding, and Merlin tired to see if his fever had gone back up, when Arthur turned to face him.

"You kissed me last night."

Arthur said in a shy voice and Merlin sat back down and looked at him blush creeping on his cheeks

"Well you were crying... I had no idea what to do... so I kissed you."

Arthur looked at him for a few seconds then looked up at the picture onto of the fireplace.

"I told you about him didn't I?"

Merlin nodded as he noticed the picture Arthur was looking at.

"Don't tell Einin the real truth I told her that he just got up and left leaving me a note."

"I won't tell anyone if that's what you want."

Arthur smiled shyly as he looked at Merlin,

"By the way your person is been attacked."

"Fuck"

Merlin turned around at took a hold of the controller and started massing the attack button until the person attacking him was dead he then healed himself and started running around again setting things on fire.

"You're a magic user on games then?"

"Depends on the game really, this one has really good magic, but they have good one handed weapons and bows so I'm a bit of everything."

"I do that, see what all the things are like then pick the one I like best. You see I'm a games reviewer."

"Really, I work as a librarian but I'm also writing my own book so."

As Arthur lay on the sofa and Merlin played the game they talked about things they really wanted to do, things they have done and things they regretted doing.

They ended up talking about relationships and Merlin knew that Arthur didn't really want to talk about his right now so he talked about one of his.

"So we dated in secret, our little two was a bit too religious and we knew that they wouldn't have kicked us out or even killed us if they found out, so we did everything in secret and that just made everything more intense even the sex, It made it even more sweeter." Merlin paused for breath

"But his parents found out one day because he said he was hanging out with, his parents didn't like me much so they followed him and they saw what we were up to and even worse it was the day he wanted it, so I gave it to him."

Merlin stopped again and looked at how shocked Arthur looked.

"What you though I would be the bottom?"

"Yeah sort of you kind of have that vibe."

"I have been a few times but normally I'm the one giving it."

"I'm normally the one giving it to; I have been the one getting it too."

Merlin nodded before both men went bright red.

"Why were we talking about this again?"

Arthur asked as Merlin went back to playing the game.

"I can't remember but let's never talk about it again 'kay."

"Okay."

For the rest of the morning they were in Arthurs apartment, Arthur was showing Merlin some other ways of playing the game and Merlin was making coffee's for both of them.

It was late in the afternoon when Einin walked into the apartment building and she went straight to see if Arthur was okay, Rayne has texted her a few hours before telling her about the girl she had seen so Einin thought it would be best to be home that day instead of the day after liked planed.

As she walked through Arthur's apartment door after knocking she heard laughing she walked in to see Arthur and Merlin playing xbox together.

Arthur turned to see Einin and said something with a mouth full of food, Merlin laughed even harder.

"Hello Arthur and yes I did just get home."

Einin smiled and Merlin looked a bit shocked that she could understand Arthur

"You can understand what he was saying."

"Yes I have younger siblings that normally talk with their mouths full so it's easy enough."

Einin saw that Arthur was happy so he mustn't have known about his sister turning up at the apartments, Reyna had told Einin that Merlin had seen Arthurs sister but seeing as Merlin didn't know Arthurs very well he didn't know that the girl was in fact Arthur's sister.

Einin talked for a few minutes before saying her goodbyes and leaving for her own apartment, hoping that Arthurs sister hadn't seen Merlin going into Arthurs apartment.


	4. Reyna The Gang Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Arthur and Merlin sit in the cafe the day after Athur gets better, they see a large group of me walking towards the shop.   
> They are Reyna's 'employees'. 
> 
> This chapter swaps between Reyna in the cafe with her 'Employees' and Arthur and Merlin in the apartment.
> 
> What will Merlin and Arthur get up too?
> 
> What does Reyna do for her 'job'
> 
> (Yeah i still suck at these. Reviews would be nice anything you might want too see in the next chapters to come?) ~ Ceci

Coffee And Cake Chapter 4 – Rayne The Gang Boss.

Ceci ~ Warning THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLASH BETWEEN MERLIN/ARTHUR DONT LIKE DONT READ THANKS.

o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

The next day Merlin and Arthur, were talking together over a cup of coffee. Arthur was fully healed of his fever so Merlin had invite Arthur out for a cup of coffee. They sat in the little cafe they first met.

It was a sunny day, and Arthur was in a really happy mood for a change. They sat and talked and saw a group of people around five to seven walking across the road to the Cafe.

"You think they are coming here?"

Merlin asked Arthur as he took a drink of his third cup of coffee that day, Arthur wanted to ask Merlin how much coffee he drank a day, he has used all of Arthur's coffee and went and brought some from his apartment over and even brought Arthur more coffee.

"I don't think so; this little cafe doesn't really get that many people coming in. I've been coming here since it opened and I've only ever see one or two people stopping by."

Arthur said as he sipped his coffee, then he noticed that the group of people were in fact coming to the Cafe, as the door opened, Einin and Reyna came out from the back of the shop. The face Arthur was making made Merlin laugh softly.

"Hay Miss Einin, how are you?"

One of the men asked as he walked through the door, Einin was in the middle of letting her hair down from a tight bun.

"Oh hello I'm fine thank you, if you give me one second. I'll be walking home with Merlin and Arthur, Reyna will be running the cafe so."

Einin smiled at the men as they each took a set.

"It's okay Miss Einin why not stay awhile?"

Another man asked, Einin laughed as she looked at the time she was meeting Gwaine soon so she couldn't stay.

"Sorry guys. I've got to meet Gwaine. Merlin, Arthur will you walk with me to the apartments?"

Einin asked as she tided the bow at the back of her dress that had came undone, throughout the day. Both men nodded. It was about time they headed home too, Arthur had to give the game a review and thanks to the help of Merlin, he found it a good game to play It was only around half ten in the morning and he wanted to get his work done sooner rather than later.

Merlin and Arthur got up and headed for the door opening and waiting for Einin to step out first.

Einin waved at Reyna as she walked out the door.

"Einin who are they? I've never seen them before."

Arthur asked as they walked the short distance to the apartments. Einin hummed as she though about the reply she could give.

"Let's just say they are Reyna's employees."

Einin winked as she saw Gwaine waiting for her, leaning on his car with a smile on his face.

Einin smiled and ran over to Gwaine and jumped into his arms.

Arthur and Merlin sighed before smiling at each other as they waved Einin off.

"What did she mean about Reyna's employees? Wouldn't they be her employees too?"

Merlin asked as they walked inside the apartments.

"I don't think so Einin runs that place by herself. Reyna only runs it when asked, so Reyna must have her own business."

Arthur said as they walked up a few flights of stairs, the elevator had broken the other week but no-one had bothered to tell the owner, they didn't really care.

As Arthur got to his room he turned on his heels and took a hold of Merlin's hand, kissing him on the cheek he smiled.

"Thanks for today Merlin we should do it again sometime, and feel free to come round whenever you want."

Arthur smiled as he unlocked his door and stepped inside he turned and saw Merlin smiling with a blush as bright as the sun on his cheeks.

"You're welcome Arthur, and I might pop round later tonight if you're not busy."

Arthur smiled and nodded before Merlin turned around and walked to his door. He smiled as he walked into his apartment.

Arthur closed his door and walked over to his desk that was in front of his big window, he liked his desk here, sometimes he would just sit here and look out over this hell hole of a city and think.

Arthur sighed before he lifted his laptop from the shelf on his desk and placed it on top. It was time to get to work.

o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

"Boss are you sure the girl you saw yesterday was Arthurs sister?"

Reyna looked at the man who had asked that and gave him a look that could kill the man shivered and went back to cleaning the tables. Reyna would run the shop today with these men.

"Do you think I would be stupid enough to forget what she looks like. When you guys joined I gave each of you a picture of her. I swore to Einin that I would help her look after Arthur and that is what I have been doing."

Reyna sighed as she sat down; she looked at all the people in the room. Each and every one of them was a member of her gang. She ran this city even though people didn't know it, and not just by this gang.

Reyna was the daughter of the mayor of this city, she had no idea how this gang came about it just sort of did. She had tried to close down the Gang but every time she tried she would have to do something with the Gang that save some part of the city or another.

Yes Reyna ran a gang but it's not like they were going around killing people or robbing banks and such, they were helping people out, they had posters up around the city telling people if they needed something dealing with then, phone them up.

"Any idea how she found where Arthur was?"

Reyna shook her head, she had no idea she had lost sight of the girl after she ran out of the apartments and into a waiting car. The only way that they could know where Arthur was, was if he was still friends with Mordred on Facebook.

Reyna sighed she would have to take a look and if he was go and talk to Arthur and tell him that she had seen his sister the other day.

o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_O_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

Arthur sighed as he finished his review, he smiled this review was a good one, not many bad points in it. He looked at the table side clock and saw that it was six P.M

"When'd it get that late?"

He asked himself and he save his work before shutting down the laptop. He stretched before getting up out of the seat. Looking around it had become really dark, how had he not noticed this before.

"Must have got lost in my work I suppose."

Arthur mumbled to himself as he picked up his phone. He checked through it to see a text of Reyna. Reading it he laughed.

'Hay buttmonkey got a question for you'

His laughter stopped as he read the rest of the text message.

'Are you still friends with Mordred on facebook?'

Arthur re-read that text message over and over again before he replied.

'Hay Reyna, I think I am why?'

Arthur knew he was still friends with Mordred, he couldn't really bear to take him off, and he was the first person who Arthur had fallen in love with even though Mordred didn't really love him back.

Hearing a knock on the door Arthur stopped himself from crying. He got up from the chair he had sat back down on and walked towards the door. Taking a deep breath he opened in to find Merlin standing on the other side with a warm smile on his face.

Merlin's smile faded as he saw how upset Arthur was looking right now.

"What's wrong?"

Arthur was shocked he could tell that he was upset, yet he hadn't even cried, he had put a smile on his face made himself look happy.

"Huh?"

"Something is wrong, don't hide it."

Arthur sighed and stepped aside to let Merlin into his apartment. Merlin stepped inside and looked around, nothing seemed out of place. He turned back to see Arthur shutting the door.

Arthur turned around to face Merlin, there was only two other people that knew when Arthur was truly upset and could see past his fake smile and those two people weren't even here.

"So?"

Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes as he asked the question. He quickly looked away; this had nothing to do with Merlin.

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

Arthur wouldn't look Merlin in the eyes, he knew if he did that he would just brake down and cry and tell him things that he didn't really want to re-live.

Merlin sighed as he looked at Arthur, if he didn't want to share what was wrong then Merlin was going to respect that and if he could take Arthurs mind off whatever it was that was making him upset.

"So... What would you like to do?"

Arthur looked at Merlin shocked his long blond hair falling behind his shoulder as he did so.

He was dropping the subject?

"Erm, I'm a bit hungry we can get something to eat if you want?"

"Your apartment Arthur, we do what you want."

Arthur nodded he was rather hungry, after all he had been on his computer for almost seven hours straight without food.

"Food sounds like a plan; we can order in or see what I have in the fridge."

Arthur smiled, he was glad that Merlin was trying to take his mind of the things that made him upset.

Walking into his kitchen he noticed most of the cupboards were empty and so was his fridge, he sighed he needed to go shopping.

"We could go shopping if you want?"

Merlin's voice so close to Arthur's ear sent shivers down his spine, the feeling of his breath on Arthurs neck was enough to send Arthur's knee week. He didn't trust his voice so he simple nodded.

Hearing Merlin turn around Arthur took a deep breath to steady himself. He was going to have to keep himself composed tonight. He turned around and walked after Merlin, both pulling shoes and coats on.

They walked out of Arthurs apartment together and Merlin waited for Arthur to lock the door before walking down the hall way.

"So what do you want to get food wise?"

Arthur just shrugged still not trusting his voice to talk, he was still feeling pretty hot under the collor.

"Well how about we just look around then?"

Arthur nodded trying to stop himself from almost falling over, unlucky for him he tripped over his own feet and went crashing to the fall.

Arthur braced himself to meet the cold hard floor but the feeling never came, instead he felt a soft cotton feeling against his face, warm arms wrapped around him and he heard a very fast heartbeat.

Arthur opened his eyes that he didn't even know that he had closed and found himself in Merlin's arms both sitting on the floor.

"Are you okay Arthur?"

Merlin whisper into Arthur's ear and it set Arthurs cheeks ablaze with blush that he didn't dear look at Merlin.

"I'm... I'm fine."

Arthur managed to whisper back he kept his head on Merlin's chest, just listening to his heartbeat calm down, for some reason it felt so nice to Arthur to be in Merlin's arms.

"Let's get you home. I think you have a fever again."

Merlin said as he shifted a little. Both men gasped as they both felt the others hard member on each other's legs. Arthur didn't even notice that he had gotten hard.

Merlin cleared his throat and stood up, he pulled Arthur up with him, and both were red in the cheeks to say the least.

"Maybe we should get home."

Arthur whispered as he looked at the floor his hands twitching, Merlin nodded but Arthur didn't see, so Merlin took a hold of Arthur's hand and lead him back down to his Apartment door.

"My apartment or yours?"

Merlin asked as he watched Arthur getting his keys.

"Well since I invited you round mine today."

Arthur said as he finally unlocked his door and let Merlin inside. As soon as both men were inside the apartment and the door was shut. Merlin has took a hold of Arthur's hand and pulled him into a very passionate kiss.

They broke away for air and both looked into each other's eyes. Arthur leaned into another kiss, as there tongues danced together. Moans were escaping both men's lips as their hands roamed each other's bodies.

They pulled away from the kiss and let their hands rest where they were. Arthur had his hands in Merlin's hair and Merlin's hands were resting on Arthurs not bear chest. When had Merlin undone the top Arthur was wearing no-one would know.

"We'll only do this if you want to Arthur I'm not going to force you."

Arthur looked at Merlin and moved his hand from his hair, letting it stop at the top of Merlin's trousers, he looked down and licked his lips. Looking back up and smiling. Merlin had his answer.

"Then let me do it for you."

Merlin said as he leaned in for another kiss, this time it was only a short one as Merlin undid Arthur's belt and pulled his jeans down, placing his hand into Arthur's underwear. Arthur gasped at the sudden burst of pleasure that racked his body.

"You okay?"

Merlin asked as he kissed Arthur's neck letting his hand rest around Arthur's hard member.

Arthur nodded he tried to speak but no sound came out, his voice had left him from the sear pleasure that Merlin was causing him, simply buy having his hand around his hard member.

"Good."

Merlin whispered as he bite on Arthurs ear, he began to move his hand up and down and as soon as he did Arthur screamed out in pleasure, Merlin smiled as his other free hand danced around Arthurs chest.

"Will you do me to?"

Merlin asked as he looked into Arthur's eyes. Arthur nodded and he moved one of his hands into Merlin's pants, he took a hold of Merlin's hard member and felt Merlin's whole body shiver, it must have been a while for him too.

"Together?"

Arthur managed to ask, Merlin nodded he was still moving his hand slowly up and down as he slowly kissed Arthur's neck.

Arthur began to move his hand up and down matching Merlin's actions and pace, it wasn't long before their breaths were hard and fast, Merlin had moved from Arthur's neck to his mouth.

He was biting and kissing him with so much passion, more than which Arthur had even known. Arthur himself was kissing back and his free hand had made its way back into Merlin's hair were was Merlin's free hand was around Arthurs waist pulling them closer together.

Arthur pulled away from the kiss breathless, he could fell it building up inside him, and he was ready to explode when he felt Merlin take his hand out of his pants.

Arthur looked at Merlin confused and concerned, he watched as Merlin got onto his knees and pulled Arthurs underwear down, he felt the oh so hot lips around his member and he almost came just from that, both hands were now in Merlin's hair.

Merlin was slowly moving up and down Arthur's length, his own hand moving up his own length. Both men were moaning with pure pleasure that their bodies had not known in weeks.

"Merlin, I won't last long."

With the Merlin started moving faster and faster, Arthur shook his head and his eyes were closer, he was pulling on Merlin's hair and with one last movement from Merlin, he came shouting Merlin's name.

Merlin had come at the same time, spilling his seed over his hand and over the floor, luckily it was hardwood and could be cleaned easily, he swallowed all the Arthur was giving him. He moved back as Arthur felt to the ground his leg's giving away.

"You... Okay?"

Merlin asked as he was sort for breath.

"Much better."

Arthur smiled as he looked at Merlin, he truly smiled a happy smile.

"Next time let me do it for you okay Merlin."

Arthur smiled as he moved and Kissed Merlin on the lips.

o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

Ceci ~ OMG it's been so long since I updated and I'm so sorry for it, work has been so busy and I totally forgot about my chapters please don't kill me but hope you like it


	5. Mordred is back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's is sitting in his apartment about a week after he and Merlin 'helped' each other out. He hasn't seen or talked to Merlin in that week and he is starting to feel like he has done something wrong. So when he checks facebook and sees he has a message he thinks it's from merlin but it's not, as he see's the name his heart stops.
> 
> What happens when Arthur brakes down and Merlin rushes to make sure he;s okay after he cant reach him through facebook or his phone. Running to the apartments and finding Arthur on the floor crying with an unknown man ontop of him, Merlin snaps.
> 
> Why is this man on top of Arthur and why is Arthur crying in his very dark front room and what has Reyna and Einin got to do with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci: Hay girls and guys here;s the next chapter for you hope you like and any input for the next chapter would be great thanks :) I'm thinking about putting some sex into the next chapter but i would like your thoughts on the matter first just in case so any input would be lovely thanks :)
> 
> Italic = thoughts
> 
> 'Italic' = phone
> 
> '...' = Facebook chat

Coffee And Cake –Chapter five – Mordred is back?

It had been almost a week since Merlin and Arthur had made each other 'feel better' as it were and neither had said one word to each other. Arthur had no idea what to say to Merlin, and Merlin had seemed to have lost interest in talking to Arthur all together.

_Maybe it was my fault_ Arthur thought as he went onto his computer, he had already done another two game reviews and now he was checking his e-mails and facebook.

Two more games asking for reviews in his e-mail inbox, he would reply to them later on, right now he wanted to e-mail Merlin and ask him what was up. He had tried to ask him face to face but Merlin didn't even answer the door.

Arthur quickly logged on to facebook and when he saw that he had a message his face lit up, until he clicked on the little box and saw who it was off.

Mordred

Arthur's eyes widened in pure terror, he never thought that Mordred would ever e-mail him again after what Arthur had said to him after finding out what he had been doing for his father and sister.

Arthur was debating if he should open it up or not, but then he saw the time it was sent to him, just five minutes before he logged on. That means he was still online, he was just about to make it so he appeared off line when the person he didn't want to talk to popped up.

'Hiya Arthur.'

The ping sound that the chat made gave Arthur a heart attack; he looked down and sighed at the second message that popped up said

'you got my message?'

Arthur had no idea how to answer to him, ever since facebook made it so e-mails didn't show up in chat anymore. Arthur sighed before clicking on the little chat box

'No not yet I've just logged on. I'll take a look soon, I've got another two e-mails to reply too first'

Arthur pressed the send button and sighed before going to click on Mordred's message.

'Hay Arthur. I know I am the last person you would ever want to talk to, after what I did, but I just wanted to say that it's your birthday soon right? Well I was thinking about coming up too see you this weekend maybe? Could we talk about it? I know what I did to you was so horrible wrong but I still want to see you on your birthday is that okay?'

Arthur read and re-read the e-mail that he had been sent.

"Well, what the fuck am I suppose to say to that."

Arthur sighed, yes Mordred had broken his heart, yes he was suppose to hate Mordred but Mordred was the person who Arthur first fell in love with. Just as Arthur was about to reply to the message another chat window opened up

Merlin

'Hay Arthur, heard form Einin the day after we 'helped' each other that it's your birthday soon'

'Right?'

'So I asked her for a part time job'

'Again right? Wait don't you work at the liberey?'

Arthur has no clue what Merlin was getting at and he was slightly mad at Merlin after all he hadn't talk to him in almost a week he felt a little lonely.

'Ah yeah but that money is going on rent and food, so I asked Einin for the part time job at weekends and any other day I have off at the Liberey. So I'm using the money for the part-time job to plan something for us two to do'

'Wait is that why you haven't been home?'

'Yeah sorry, were you trying to get in touch?'

'Yeah I was worried, since we haven't seen each other since we 'helped' each other out as you put it. I thought I had done something'

Arthur never really said much about his feelings to people face to face if he could help it but when he was talking to them online he felt more relaxed talking about his feelings. That was just one of Arthur's many problems.

Arthur was in fact a fruit cake all on his own. He couldn't meet new people because he would end up throwing up because he was so worried, then he couldn't really tell people about his problems. There was also the thing where he got ill really easily.

The ping of the chat on facebook brought him out of his thoughts, he looked down Mordred and Merlin was talking to him.

Arthur answered Mordred first.

'So what about my message?'

Arthur hated the fact Mordred acted like he was the only thing in Arthur's not so happy life that mattered.

'Sorry I have plans, the whole week of my birthday'

Arthur lied, though knowing Mordred he would just show up anyway, and Arthur really didn't want to see Mordred on his birthday.

Arthur then closed the chat box and brought Merlin's up.

'What are you on about? You did nothing wrong! Sorry that I suddenly took the job without telling you. I wanted to surprise you with something nice on your birthday and maybe take you out to this restaurant where you can eat in rooms, so no-one else but the people you are eating with can see you.'

Arthur was shocked, Merlin knew a little bit about Arthur's problem with new people and he was going out of his way to make sure Arthur was okay no matter what.

'Oh, well, you don't have to go through so much trouble you know.'

'No way! This is your birthday we are talking about! I've already talked to Einin and Rayne about it and they say there up for it'

Arthur couldn't help but smile at what Merlin was saying but then his smile faded when Mordred's chat box popped back up.

'Well, I, your sister and father are coming over next week to talk to you. I know you hate all three of us but we wanted to talk to you about you coming back home.'

Arthur was so scared right now, there was no way he wanted to see that old man's face for the rest of his life, and his sister, well for all Arthur cared his sister could go jump off a bridge into shark infested waters and be eaten alive.

Arthur's hands were shaking and he eyes began to water, he was braking ever so slowly Arthur was going to brake. He quickly logged out of facebook turned off his computer. He got up from his desk chair, closed his curtains, turned off all his lights took the battery out of his phone and sat on the sofa.

This was what Arthur did when he was braking; he would close himself off from the world. Make it so nothing could get to him. He knew that Merlin would most likely wonder why he suddenly logged off like that and why he wouldn't get through to his cell, but right now Arthur was too busy trying to stop himself from braking apart.

What Arthur couldn't do was in fact what he was trying to do. He broke; Arthur had once again broken down. Tears streaming down his face no sound coming out, violently shaking, curled up in a ball making himself so small and helpless.

This is what happened when Arthur broke, he would seal himself away from the world, keep himself hidden and safe, but it wouldn't make it any better, it always made him worse. Each time Arthur had broken, he could no longer talk to people; he wouldn't leave his little ball.

It had taken Arthur around half a year after his last brake down to get back on his feet, and that was by the help of all his friends. This time no-one would know if Arthur had Broken down, he was all alone.

Arthur sat curled in a ball for hours letting the silent tears fall from his eyes, rocking backwards and forwards repeating the same words over and over again.

_'I'm not broken; I'm not broken like mother'_

o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_ O_o_O_o

Merlin looked at his computer screen a bit worried why Arthur had suddenly logged off.

Maybe he has another game to review. Merlin thought as he stared at the message he was about to send.

"I'll send it through text instead." Merlin mumbled to himself as he turned off the liberey computer, it was just about the end of his shift so, maybe he would pop by and see if Arthur wanted to hang out after his shift.

When the message came up with 'could not send' Merlin got a little bit more worried, so he tried to phone him.

'The number you have dialled can't be reached at this moment please try again later'

Okay now that sent Merlin into a panic. What if Arthur had been kidnapped.

_No he's not seven._

What if he fainted?

_That could happen, but wouldn't explain the sudden log off_

What if he died?

_Again no explanation of the log off there._

Maybe he went out?

_Maybe but would he leave his phone off?_

Oh god what if he went out, fainted and then got kidnapped and the kidnappers turned of his phone or smashed it.

_Okay now you're just over thinking things there buddy you're on your own in this carry world of things that might have happened._

Merlin shuck his head and dialled another number

_"Hay Merlin"_ a female voice came on the other end of the phone

"Hay Einin is Arthur okay?"

_"What'cha mean?"_

"Can you go check on him? I can't get through to his phone and he suddenly logged off facebook."

_"Knowing Arthur he got bored of facebook turned off his laptop, forgot to turn on his phone and went to sleep"_

"But it's not even seven!"

_"Okay no need to shout, I can't check on him anyway. I'm with Gwaine, wedding planning again. Why don't you check on his after you finish work."_

"Okay, I'll do that, Bye Einin."

_"See ya later Merlin."_

Merlin hung up the phone and looked at the time, ten more minutes before he could leave, he just needed to wait until the night guard came to do his shift.

As Merlin waited for the night guard to turn up he kept trying to ring Arthur, good thing he had free calls or he would be out of credit. He tapped his fingers against the desk.

_Two more minutes_

He sighed at another failed attempt to get through to Arthur's phone. He heard the door go and looked up, the night guard was here.

"Great timing can't stay really need to get home, here is the keys gotta run. Bye!"

Merlin said as he basically winded the guard as he thrust the keys in his chest before running out of there. Merlin couldn't waste anymore time, he needed to make sure Arthur was okay.

It was still light out so he didn't think Arthur would be taking a nap, he might have went out and forgot to turn on his phone.

_I'll check his apartment first to be safe._ Merlin thought as he ran as fast as his rather long legs would let him.

Running through the front doors of the apartment building he saw Reyna checking her mail, she would know if Arthur left his apartment.

"Ray... Reyna! Did... Arthur... Leave his room... Around eighteen minutes ago!"

Merlin asked as he gasped for breath, he needed to get into better shape, even though he was tall and skinny he couldn't run much.

"Huh? No I don't think so, I just got back, but I didn't see him around town."

"Fuck. Thanks anyway"

Merlin quickly said as he ran upstairs, he now wished that they had lived on the first floor so he wouldn't have to run up so many stairs. Getting to the floor he needed he stopped for breath.

He looked up and saw Arthur's apartment door opened a little, fearing that his worse thought's were right he ignored the pain in his legs and chest and bolted straight for the door, almost ripping it from its frame as he ran in to see, Arthur on the floor with a man on top of him. Merlin's eyes grew wide as he saw the tears on Arthur's face.

"What the fuck did you do to Arthur! You asshole!"

Merlin shouted as he pulled the unknown man off of Arthur and proceeded to punch him in the face. The man staggered back, a hand over his face where Merlin had punched him, he was sure to have a black eye the day after.

Seeing how angry Merlin looked the man bolted out of the door, Merlin was about to chase him when he heard Arthur voice.

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned around his now longer black hair falling around his face. The tone of Arthur's voice was pure torture to Merlin, so sad and broken and little

Arthur sounded so scared

"It's me Arthur. I'm here don't worry."

Merlin said as he sat down next to Arthur putting a hand on his head. Arthur shivered under Merlin's touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you Arthur, Your safe now."

Arthur nodded and Merlin ran a hand through his hair. They sat like that four hours. Merlin had moved and placed Arthur's head on his lap and Arthur was peacefully asleep, his face no longer telling the pure fear that it was before.

Reyna walked through Arthur's still open apartment door and looked at Merlin. Tears of Anger ran down his face. Reyna understood all too well what had happened.

The man had barged past her on the stairs and she knew his face all too well, she gave chase and luckily for her, some of her gang members were coming in the building to see her and they stopped the man as she shouted for him.

Reyna had taken the man to the cafe's back room and left him there with her men, giving them only little details which she made up on the spot.

Such as

_He tried to hurt Arthur_

Or

_I've seen him stalking Einin lately_

And her biggest was

_He tried to do something to me, after I found him trying to get in my room._

It was fair to say that he wasn't going to be seeing the light of day anytime soon.

"You didn't see his face did you?" Reyna asked Merlin as he looked up at her.

He only shock his head, his voice was no longer there, he couldn't find the strength to talk.

"You know the pictures on the fireplace right?"

Merlin nodded.

"Then you have seen his face."

_"Mordred."_

His name came out like poison on Merlin's lips, pure hatred and venom came from Merlin's mouth as he said his name. Just by his name alone it sent Arthur into shivers. Merlin looked down, Arthur was awake.

"Arthur it's okay."

Reyna spoke as Merlin ran his hand through Arthur's hair, Merlin wanted to say so many things to Arthur but he had lost his voice.

"I got the bastard. He's with some friends of mine."

Reyna spoke quietly and softly as she sat down in front of Arthur and took his hand. She smiled at him, this was the first time Merlin had seen Reyna smile in the two weeks that he had known her, and it seemed to shock Arthur into stop shaking.

"What... What are you going to do to him?"

Arthur asked his voice as quiet as a little boy been told off by his mother.

"It's okay Arthur you don't need to know. Just know when I'm done with him he won't be bothering you for a while."

This time Reyna's smiled made the boy's spine shiver, it was like the smile of the devil and Reyna was wearing it like a pour mask.

"Now you just let Merlin take care of you. I and Einin will be around sometime tomorrow, so you have to be a good boy till then 'Kay?"

Reyna still spoke softly, and it clicked to Merlin that she was speaking like a mother would to her young child after dropping them off at their grandparent's house. He knew this because his mother would do the same to him on the weekends, but why was Reyna talking to Arthur like this?

Arthur nodded and Reyna stood up and was about to leave when Arthur spoke up again.

"You have to Promise to come back okay! Promise!"

"I Promise Arthur. I and Einin are your big strong sister's remember, we will never brake our Promise to you."

Reyna smiled and promptly left, she might had said just a little too much but either way Arthur was safe with Merlin around and she knew Einin would rush home as soon as she could after finding out that Arthur had had another brake down, and this one seemed worse that the last one.

Reyna sighed before she cracked her knuckles and neck

"Let's get the bastard talking"

She mumbled this and many other words that most people would look twice at her for, but no-one wanted to look at Reyna when she was this mad.

As she walked into the back room of the cafe she saw Mordred in the chair black and blue, blood coming from his nose and face, some blood coming from cuts on his hand. Reyna's men sure had done their jobs this time but now it was her turn.

"Right then Mordred, start singing."

Reyna said as she stood in front of him pulling his head back to look into his eyes. Reyna's men could taste the pure anger and rage from Reyne right now and could see the pure fear that it had put of Mordred's face.

"If you won't talk by me asking nicely then I'm going have to force the words out of you."

Reyna smiled and was about to hit Mordred when he spoke.

"Okay Okay. I'll talk!"

"There's a good little Mordred."

Reyna stood back and let go of Mordred's head as he began to tell them of what had happened.

o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_ O_o

"This is bad boss!"

"You don't think I know that?"

Reyna sat in the front of the cafe, wiping the blood off her hands. This was indeed bad

"If both of them are coming here then all hell is going to brake lose!"

The door to the cafe opened and the little bell chimed, everyone looked up to see Einin and Gwaine walking through. Einin's face matched Reyna and Gwaine well you couldn't really tell what he was thinking.

"Einin, you put it off didn't you?"

"Right now Arthur is more important than our wedding."

Gwaine was the one to speak, instead of Einin.

"It was my choice to postpone it, Einin is too angry and too ready to kill someone for a wedding right now."

Everyone nodded; Einin didn't need to talk for everyone to see how angry and ready to kill the bastard.

"Sit down and I'll tell you what I found out."

Both nodded as they took a seat in the cafe as Reyna began to explain what had happened hours before.


	6. The Storm Rages

Coffee And Cake – Chapter 6 – The Storm Rages 

 

Merlin was still sat on the floor of Arthur’s apartment with Arthur asleep next to him. Merlin had lost count of how many hours had gone by like this. As he looked around he could feel his eyes getting heaver.

“I wonder how many hours of sleep I’ll get tonight.” Merlin said before snorting through his nose. Like he’d get any sleep at all.

Merlin could never get much sleep at all, for some reason whenever he closed his eyes to sleep, he would just see himself, his younger self and all he could hear would be a horrid scream. This had stopped Merlin sleeping since he was fifth teen.

Merlin never really understood what this dream meant to him, but he did know it was what was stopping him from sleeping. Merlin has tried going to doctor after doctor about it, but they only put him on pills that made his head hurt.

He sighed; he really didn’t want to fall asleep to see his dream all over again, not now that Arthur needed him more than ever. Even though Merlin though with himself to not fall asleep his eyes slowly closed and the dark surrounded him.

_There I am, just standing there. I can’t even remember what age I am then. Why can’t I ever dream of bunny’s and ice cream and laying on the beach in some hot place away from here?_

_“Don’t you remember what you did?”_

_Huh that’s weird, normally I don’t talk in my dream’s I just look back at myself._

_“You really don’t do you?”_

_Remember what? I haven’t done anything?_

_“Oh but you have Merlin. You have done something so horrid that you can’t sleep because of it.”_

_I haven’t done anything to stop myself from sleeping apart from drinking lots of coffee._

_“Have you never wondered who that scream belonged to?”_

_Eh? Why should I?_

_“I wonder why mother has never replied to our letters.”_

_I know why. She busy, Dad’s been ill lately and brother’s not much help, so she has to take care of everything._

_“Is that really the truth? Or are you protecting your little brother?”_

_Protect him? Why would I? He’s done nothing wrong?_

Before Merlin could hear his younger self Answer the scream came and scared Merlin into waking up. Merlin jumped and looked around; Arthur was still asleep on his lap.

Merlin’s chest rose and fell, as he calmed down. This dream was different he spoke to himself, what had he mean by why his mother hasn’t replied to the letters and if he was protecting his little brother?

Merlin ran his left hand throw his hair as his right hand was in Arthur’s. Merlin needed help to sort out his sleeping pattern.

“I need a drink.”

Merlin said to himself before looking down at Arthur, he looked so peaceful that Merlin didn’t want to leave his side, or even move him off his lap, but it Merlin didn’t get some Coffee in him soon, he wouldn’t be able to move.

Merlin slowly shifted around and got a pillow off the sofa behind him, before he lifted Arthur’s head up and placed his head on the pillow.

As quietly as Merlin could he got up only to find his legs had went to sleep from hours of sitting on the ground. Saving himself from falling face first onto the floor, he steadied himself.

When he finally got the feeling back in his legs he made his way over to Arthur’s kitchen, he had learned where everything was the few times that he had been in his apartment. Going over and taking a jar of Coffee out of the rather empty looking cupboards he got a cup and started to make his coffee. 

Merlin heard some noise’s from the front room, so he quickly made his way to look to see Arthur sitting up. Arthur looked around and then he saw Merlin standing in the doorway to his kitchen.

“Ah Arthur you’re up you want a coffee? Hope you don’t mind I’m making myself one.”

Merlin smiled as Arthur just looked at him for a second.

“Ah, Merlin yes please.”

Arthur said in a quiet voice, as he sat on the floor and looked around. When did Merlin come into his Apartment and why was he laying on the floor?

Merlin smiled before turning back around and going back into the kitchen. He knew how Arthur had his coffee now so he got another cup and made them both a Coffee.

Walking back into the Front room, Arthur had gotten up and opened the curtains to show that it had become the next day, and it was pouring down with rain.

Merlin walked over and handed Arthur his cup before taking a drink himself.

“How you are feeling Arthur?”

“I’m okay, I think I remember something about Reyna and you coming in and punching someone.”

“Hmmmmm Yeah, but that’s okay don’t force yourself to remember. Just focus on feeling better.”

Arthur smiled as he sipped his coffee. Normally people would force him to remember what had happened before his brake down.

“So what you want to do today? Your cupboards are pretty empty so we could go shopping?”

Arthur and Merlin looked out the window as a bolt of lightning flashed in the sky and claps of thunder sounded above

“Oh second thoughts why not stay in and say watch some movies. I have plenty.”

Merlin said as the sky lit up with lightning. They both jumped at the loud bang of thunder that followed shortly after.

“Sure, movies sound like fun. We can watch them here or at your place.”

“Well, Arthur since I don’t think you have ever been to my Apartment yet, how about coming over?”

Arthur smiled at Merlin, as another flash lit up the sky, if the thunder didn’t come after it might have been nice to listen to the rain.

As the thunder struck Arthur almost dropped his cup, he was still a bit shaky after what happened even though he couldn’t remember it all.

Merlin quickly took Arthur’s cup off of him and placed it down on the desk. Merlin chuckled as Arthur blushed a little; it was like he was a girl all of a sudden been so shy.

“Come on then, we’ll head over to mine, I have lots of junk food in that we can eat while watching movies and I’m sure we can wrap a blanket around us.”

Arthur smiled at this, it sounded lovely right now, to just snuggle up under a blanket and watch movies with Merlin.

“Would it be alright to invite Einin and Reyna?”

Arthur asked shyly, he really wanted to chill with Merlin but he also wanted to see Einin and Rayne. Merlin smiled even more, he liked the way Arthur was acting all shy around him.

“Sure want me to text or call them for you?”

Arthur nodded before he picked up his cup of coffee and took a drink of it.

“Right then, knowing them two they might be together but to be on the safe side I’ll text them both.”

Merlin said as he quickly got his phone, he would have to charge it when they got to his place, he watched Arthur out the corner of his eye as he typed the text to both Einin and Reyna. 

As he sent the text another flash of lightning light up the sky, Merlin and Arthur waited for the thunder but it didn’t come as quick as the others and it sounded further away.

“Maybe the storm is passing.”

Arthur said quietly as he took another drink of his coffee, he sighed into his mug this coffee tasted lovely.

Merlin’s phone vibrated in his hand, he looked at it, both Einin and Reyna had replied.

“Both the girls said there coming and Einin said is it okay to bring Gwaine along?”

Arthur looked at Merlin, taking another drink of his coffee.

“That’s fine with me; Gwaine is alright, so I don’t mind as long as you don’t since it’s your place.”

Merlin nodded before he quickly replied.

“They said they would be over in around ten minutes. Come on I’ll get everything set up.”

Merlin said as he put his hand out to Arthur as he placed his empty cup down with the other. Arthur smiled and placed his cup down before taking his hand.

Merlin gently pulled Arthur along with him, as they walked out of Arthur’s apartment they heard a whistle near the stairs.

They both looked to see Gwaine and Einin standing together.

“I thought you said you would be ten minutes?”

Merlin asked as he looked at them. Reyna came up the stairs shortly after with some bags

“Well we would have been if the shop had what we wanted in, which they didn’t.”

“What did you want Einin?”

Arthur asked as they all walked up to Arthur and Merlin who were still holding hands.

“Well we wanted to get you a cake, but they didn’t have it in stock, so instead we got the stuff to make one, if we could borrow your kitchen Merlin.”

“Ah sure that’s fine with me, Gwaine and Arthur could help me set everything up while you two make the cake if you like.”

Everyone nodded as they walked over to Merlin apartment, he quickly unlocked it he opened it up, and let everyone in.

“Wow, this place is nice, did you do it up yourself Merlin? Because I’m sure Percival didn’t.”

Einin said with a small laugh, as everyone walked into the front room and Merlin closed the door.

“Yeah took me a good few days to do it up.”

Merlin said with a smile as Reyna took a look around the rooms.

“Merlin your bedroom is swanky. I like the bed covers.”

“Erm, thanks, also the kitchen is this way Reyna. I have some things that will help, like a mixer, silicon cake tins.”

Einin nodded as she dragged Reyna away from Merlin’s bedroom while Reyna protested about it.

o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

As everyone sat on the floor with bowls of popcorn, plates of cake and pizza, as they watched the third horror movie that night.

Arthur and Gwaine were making funny comment the whole way through the film, and Einin and Reyna could help but join in, Merlin was trying to hide his laughter and failing dramatically.

“Right this part right here, is where ........”

A clash of thunder and a flash of lighting lit up the whole room and suddenly everything went black and dark.

“Oh the power went out.”

Was all you got from Einin as the rain could now be heard, it was still lightish even though the sun had went down and the power was out.

“Well how about we just talk for a bit?”

Arthur asked as he lay snuggled up to Merlin. Reyna and Einin had gone and got their own blankets from their rooms, as to now make Merlin go through the trouble of finding another two.

“Suppose we could but what about?”

Reyna asked as she took a bite of the pizza that they had ordered in.

“How come in the years we have known each other have I never seen you with a boyfriend Reyna?”

Arthur asked as he took a bite of cake.

“Because I simply want to punch everything.”

Arthur almost chocked on his cake as he tried not to laugh, everyone in the room burst out laughing at Reyna mater of factually way of saying it.

“What’s so funny? It’s the truth I just want to punch everything including a boyfriend.”

Everyone laughed even harder at how calmly and straight faced Reyna was been, a knock at the door made everyone jump.

“Maybe the manager, came to check up on everyone?”

Gwaine said as Merlin got up off the floor to Arthur’s displeasure. Merlin walked to the door and checked through the peep hole. It was in fact the manager.

Merlin opened the door as the manager was about to knock again.

“Oh Merlin good you’re home, just coming to check if you were okay, with the power suddenly going out. I knocked on Arthur’s, Reyna’s and Einin’s apartments but they didn’t answer.”

“We’re okay Manager; we came to Merlin’s to play!”

All three shouted together, Merlin sighed as the manager laughed. He nodded to himself, before going close to Merlin.

“So maybe the lights been off is just fine for you.”

The manager whispered before he laughed and walked off. Merlin sighed before closing the door. 

“Fecking old perverted man.”

Merlin whispered as he walked back into the front room.

“Who Gaius? I’m still sure he has a secret wife or something, he always seems so cheerful to be a lonely old man.”

“Or a husband”

Everyone laughed as Merlin sat back down next to Arthur as the storm raged on outside.

“We should play a game or something?” Reyna said as she rolled onto her back.

“Like what game, might i add can we play in the dark?” Arthur as he stretched over Merlin’s lap.

“I don’t know to be honest, truth or dear?” Einin piped up as she had her head on Gwaine’s chest

“No way that’s way too boring.” Reyna said as she sat up.

“Stuff this I’m going home and I’m going to sleep.” Reyna said as she proceeded to get up with her blanket wrapped around her, almost falling over several time, Einin yawned as Reyna closed Merlin’s apartment door behind her.

“I think we’ll do the same, otherwise Einin will be asleep on your floor.” Gwaine laughed as he poked Einin playfully in the cheek to wake her up, after a few minutes the door closed once again leaving Merlin and Arthur sitting together on the floor a blanket wrapped around them and a storm raging on outside.

“So what we gunna do?”

Arthur asked as he lay across Merlin’s lap and listened to the rain.

“I don’t know but if we fall asleep here we might catch a cold, want to sleep over?”

Merlin asked with little smile, he knew Arthur would be too tired to walk the five steps to his own apartment.

“Mmmmmm, yours is fine.”

Arthur said as he stretched, Merlin smiled her wider than he thought possible. Before he slowly getting up and lead Arthur into his bedroom.

Ceci ~ Well then guys what did you think? Did it give more insight into what Merlin’s problem is? I am thinking of putting a sex scene into the next chapter maybe at the beginning or maybe at the end you will never know with me but i hope you enjoy.


End file.
